A Placid Massacre of Self
by Capital WHY
Summary: One-shot, drabble, Mizuhikishipping. They could never go back to what they once had. Not while he had himself locked in this placid massacre of self.


_A/n I don't own pokemon._

* * *

"You broke me." She says she didn't. "But you did." She swears she'd never thought it would be this way. "You cast me into this." She insists he can come back to what they used to have. "But we can't, and you know that." He receives a sigh. She knows he's right.

She doesn't see how this is her fault. "How don't you?" he questions, cynicism dripping from his tone.

She says he left _her, _not the other way around. "You didn't stop me. You watched me leave without so much as a twitch."

She returns that she never thought he'd leave for real. She thought she was worth more to him than that. Now he is stopped to silence.

The sky darkens their faces. Their emotions are evident only in their voices. She notices out loud that he's changed. That he used to be more open. Now everything he says sounds blank and empty. "Like a robot."

He makes no reply. She asks him if he brainwashed himself, immersing himself in all those crazy dreams of his. She wonders if he's fallen off the edge of the sanity cliff for good. She laughs dryly at her statement, he doesn't react.

Finally, he speaks. "It's still your fault."

A sob catches in her throat. She's mad at herself; she's managed to keep it down all night. It forces its way up, and tears drip from her eyes as she questions once more how on Earth this is all _her_ fault.

Silence.

She shouts that she used to respect him. That they used to enjoy being together. They used to _love _each other. But for some reason, he just left, two years ago. Why? Why would he leave her? Those are the things she ponders through her pain.

More silence.

She begins to cry into the ever-growing darkness that it wasn't her fault. He knew that. He just wanted someone to blame, because he didn't like what he'd become. A monster, that's what he'd become.

In that same, blank tone, he argues his point. He left because he was tired of watching his days pass by so emptily. Slowly, a tinge of regret seeps its way into his voice as he adds that maybe she _hadn't _broken him. Maybe it _was _his fault. Maybe _he_ cast himself into that dark abyss that he couldn't crawl out of. That's what he mused on the outside. On the inside, he considered that somewhere, somewhere deep, his old self was still alive, hanging by a thread, trying to claw its way out of the beast it had transformed into.

But it couldn't. It can't.

She asks him if he ever _had_ loved her.

Silence.

She begs him to answer her.

Silence.

She falls to her knees. Feels the tears flow. Takes a deep breath. Gathers herself. Stands again. Regains her cold composure. Forces a fierce tone.

"The next time the two of us meet, Cyrus, we shall be enemies. That is the road you've taken. You know that."

He murmurs that he knows.

She waits in the darkness just a few moments more, ears straining to hear some sort of confession. She wants an apology. She wants him _back _again.

Silence.

She turns. Makes herself leave. She's gone.

He knows she's gone.

He knew she would be.

He whispers that yes, he had indeed loved her. He scowls at the umbra, muttering that he'd tried, he'd tried so _hard _to drain all the emotions from himself, but so long as he remembered her, he couldn't forget that one emotion.

Love.

He lets all his _feelings _back into him for just one moment. He kneels. He cries. He's mad at himself, wants to forget, but can't bring himself to.

He thinks it's because he's weak.

Instead, it's because that one 'simple emotion' is strong. Too strong.

He wishes, just for a split-second, that she would come back. That things could be how they were.

They can't be. Not while he has himself locked in his own little placid massacre of self.

And so, he lets himself remember her, one last time. He breathes her name to the cold, cold night one _last_ time.

"Cynthia . . ."

* * *

_A/n Hurray for tragic, angsty Mizuhikishipping! Seriously though, I love this ship. X3_

_r&r?_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
